queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
L001 Camp Crystal Light
Camp Crystal Light'' ''is the name of the second live show recorded in San Francisco at Oasis, and featuring the queens of House Aubergine. Due to stolen recording equipment, this show was not recorded. Thus it is considered lost and cannot been released as an episode. Synopsis Camp Crystal Light is a facility run with the support of House Aubergine. Novice queens of the house work there as camp counselors, both in performance and support capacities. Four queen counselors, Erika, Kitty, Sakura, and Pollo, perform and introduce themselves. Pollo demonstrates on a camper the time she full-nelsoned an owlbear (drawing litigious concerns from the DM). Later that night, word spreads that a camper has gone missing. The queens investigate, eventually hearing legends from the campers of another missing camper from the past, who turned monstrous out in the woods. The queens are challenged to create drawings of the lost camper's new form based on the tales they heard. Their quest eventually leads them to a shack on a small island in the nearby river. There they encounter the monster camper and save him from an evil being who had captured and transformed him. They bring him and the other children back safely They also acquire a mole, whom they name D'Arcy the house elf. Characters Party * Erika Klash - half-orc fighter * Kitty Powers - half-elf bard * Rock M. Sakura - half-elf sorcerer (debut) * Pollo del Mar - goliath barbarian NPcs * Camp Crystal Light campers (debut) * A Monster in the Woods (debut) * A Witch (debut) * D'Arcy, a mole familiar (debut) Live Show Roles * DM Matt Baume * Dice Boy Daniel Episode Notes Lore * House Aubergine helps run a summer camp, Camp Crystal Light, as part of its mission to improve the world. References * Heklina, D'arcy Dollinger - owners of Oasis * Sister Roma and the Sisters of Perpetual Indulgence * Friday the 13th and other Horror Movies Name That Tune * "The Mother We Share" - Chvrches (closing lip synch) Behind the Queens * On the way to San Francisco for the show, recording equipment was stolen from DM Matt's car, preventing any recording of this adventure. That makes this the first 'Lost' episode, one that cannot be released to the podcast. * This was the first of two back to back episodes recorded that weekend, the second being the next House Aubergine show, Children of the Cornball. Another double header would occur later in summer 2018, with one of those shows being considered 'Lost' as well. * Pollo makes repeated references to her drag mother, Heklina, and fellow Oasis owner D'Arcy Dollinger. She also, rather than draw the monster in the art challenge, draws a caricature of Sister Roma, who was present in the audience. * This episode continues the trend started with the last House Aubergine episode of being inspired by horror movies. As this show happened on Friday the 13th, the episode features a summer camp inspired by the one from the movie with the same name. * This episode marks the only appearance of Rock M Sakura. The next lost show would also feature a queen whose only appearance was lost, Old Witch. Category:Episodes Category:Lost Episodes Category:House Aubergine Category:Unreleased